The Hitman
by KPFdreamer
Summary: Hey there. My first story on this site. Please be nice and review my story and give me some tips. Character development in later chapters
1. Some new world

**Hello there, in case you are wondering I'm new on this site and this is my first story. I hope someone will read it and review it so I know what to improve. I will probbably have some grammar errors but I will try my best. Thank for reading this and if you like it...give it a like or whatever it's called on this site.****Anyway let's start!** **Character development in the future!**

"Ahh my god why am I in so much pain." He said with a deep sharp voice and his vision was blurry so he couldn't see almost anything...just the light and what appears to be thin trees...bamboos probbably. The only thing he remembered was pointing a gun towards his target and than poof, everything went black.

Now you are probbably wondering is this guy even a good guy or just some lunatic running around killing people. Well the title is The Hitman...noo not he bald nutsack called 47...not him. His name is William and this is His story. **(NOTE: This was me trying my best to be good ad breaking the fourth wall)**

His vision has finally started to clear and he was now sure that he was in the bamboo forest but it looked weird...more colorfoul than it should be, everything looked a bit animated. he felt so hot and the pain was still there but it was bearable now.

**Now William from the first person:**

I started to walk around trying to find someone or a road leading to civilization.

3 hours passed and I found nothing. It was getting dark and I decided that it would be smarter to move at daylight.

You know in my commamdos training we were tought to only move at night time but the situation was now different. I couldn't navigate myself and I didn't know where I am so ofcourse I don't want to miss a road becouse I wasn't able to see well. So I made a little primitive shelter and I fell asleep under it.

I was waken up in the middle of the night by the noises coming from the forest. Branches were cracking so I assumed that it's probbably an animal or someone finally found me but in case of an emergency I still had around 12 bullets in my gun. I was in a total alert mode and than I realised that the sounds were not just coming from one spot but I was surrounded by it. That moment I knew that I was in trouble so I pulled my gun out and waited for whatever it is in the forrest shadows to face me.

Finally one of the "things" came out of the forrest and my jaw dropped. There was a crock standing on 2 legs with a sword in his hand right in front of me.

Crock: "Look here boys...what do we have here tonight"

After he said that more crocks started to step out of the forrest and they surrounded me and all of them had a weapon in ther hands.

"What do you want " I asked still thinking that this is a dream.

Crock: "Oh your money ofcourse...guys this one is easy" he said to the other crocks.

I was still standing there with a pistol in his hand with suspition that they had no idea that it was a gun.

"Soo, the money ha? Do you know what this is?" I showed them the pistol in my hand more visible now than before. They all had the dumb face expressions while looking at it.

I laughed a little

"You see, I call her lady death...do you want to know why? I call her that beacuse I can aim at you and whipe you away from existance in a second. So practicly your life is in my hands."

They all loked at eachother and they bursted into laughing... all 6 of them.

I was just looking at poor things with a sarcastic smile on my face. They stopped laughing and I said: "You don't bealive me? Okay than I'm gonna make you bealive!"

I fired five shots in circular motion and 5 of the crocks fell on the ground dropping their weapons on the ground. Only thing they had now was a bullet hole in their heads.

There was still one alive...the leader that was not bealiving what he just saw. He was in pain that he lost all his frineds and he was kneeling down. I approached him and I squatted down and whispered in his ear: "I'm gonna let you live, it's not my mercy... I want you to suffer and to deliver a message to all the other idiots that try to mug me.

"What is the message" he asked with shaky voice.

"Well..haha...I think your pals are a pretty good message, don't you think?" I asked retorrically.

I got up and I started to walk away from him while he was still on the ground with tears in his eyes. I was going up the hill to see if there is anything. Because those crocks must have come from somewhere. I climbed at the top and finally I found a small city with small houses and what appears to be one huge palace on the top of the mountain. I started to walk down the hill in search for answers that I might get down at that village!

**Poof...first chapter done. I will leave this at a cliffhanger here. You can guess who the first villain is going to be.****Please review and tell me what to do better it means a lot to me.****Bye till next time!**


	2. update

Soo first of all i saw 2 reviews in my first story and I am so sorry but i lost my account login information and I couldn't continue with the story but I will post next chapter in few days. 2 reviews ment a lot and I will try to do things that one guy/girl mentioned. Update soon!!!


	3. Supremacy

The village I saw before seemed to be really close but I was walking for hours until I reached the big gates leading to the center of the village. It was only now that I realised I might be the only human here. It was to late and everyone in the village was facing me while giving weird looks.

It was one of those 'Ahh shit' moments you have in life. There was a group of 30 people in front of me and they looked like they wanted to get rid of me...like attack me.

Right there my instinct kicked in and I pulled out my 2 daggers. Very deadly and efficient.

"Back off" I said..."I want no trouble."

I stood there calmly waiting for a possible attack but the attack didn't come from the front...it came from behind and I didn't have time to react. **Boom darkness.**

It was still dark but I heard voices and felt a nasty headacke. My vision cleared and I tried to move but I was tied to a bed. I knew how to get out of it but a monkey was few feet away from me. Luckily for me he wasn't facing my direction. That was my window. I slowly reached for the end of my bed and I dislocated my index finger, that allowed my to take my hand out of the bands. It hurt like hell but I had to do It. I slowly untied my other hand and put my index finger in place. **Crack!**...I wanted to swear but the monkey would hear me. I got off the bed and I sneeked up to the monkey guy and I got him in a tringle choke. I pressed so thight he fell unconsious. I put him one the bed very quietly. I looked around to check my surroundings. The walls were made out off wooden frame and paper.

I had one problem tho, I had no idea where my gun and daggers were. Well I had to find them so I opened the door and looked out just to see a long hall and other rooms that looked just like mine. I started to walk down the hall when I heard the voices again.

"Not now...not now" I tought to myself.

There was an opened room few meters away from me so I went there fast as possible to hide. It was a kitchen and there I saw a kitchen knife so I took it.

I heard a lot of footsteps...atleast 4 people, I held my knife reddy for kill but they went past the kitchen.

Oof so close.

I tought that I was out of woods but then I heard scream.

"Shit...shit, they saw the monkey guy"

"Find him, NOW!!!" I heard a female voice.

I was in a shitty situation...no possible escape so I had to hope for the best but the best didn't come.

It was only four people in the room with me. A crane, bug, snake and a tiger.

"Back off you don't want this...I'm telling you now"

They were sure they can overpower me but boy were they wrong. I took care about 3 of them easily but the tiger was the only one giving me some trouble. A crane attacked first with his wing but I cought it and made a little cut on it but it was enought to take him offguard so I had an openning to brake his leg...so I did. A snake and a bug attecked me in duo from both sides. I managed to catch a snake and kick the bug away with the snake and I swung the snake backwards to slam her head on the kitchen stove. Snake was knocked out cold but there was a tiger up now and oh boy the tiger was really quick. It missed a spinkick but hit me with a palm strike right in the chest. I was on the ground without air in my lungs.

"Stay down" tiger said in a female voice. It was a tigress than.

"You are lucky to be a woman...I'll go easy on you" I said.

I got up but she wanted to finish me of so she went for a legkick but I avoided it. I spun around and I kicked her in the ribs with my left elbow than I spun around again to put my knife trought her stomach. I stood there with a room full of beaten up people. I checked my timer watch.

"16 seconds...I got old" I tought to myself.

Tigress fell on her knees in front off me.

I crouched down to her eyelevel and I said:

"Any deeper now would cut your zodiac artery...you got about 20 minutes until you bleed to death. You can keep coming after me or you can get to the hospital, choice is yours." I said . I pulled my knife out of her and I left the kitchen to look for my weapons. I was walking down the hall when I saw a shadow fly past me.

"What in the f...?"**Boom!**

I dropped down on the floor and over me was a short red panda but he hit me so hard my world went black again.

**That's it for this chapter. I want to leave this on a cliffhanger. Give me feedback as always and I will update soon!!!****My characters story and personallity will show in future chapters. But right now I want you to see how dangerous and skilled he is.**


	4. Quick Question

Hey there. I was wondering if you could tell me where to go with this story. Should I go with the TiPo or Ti x Hitman or Hitman x other OC. I know where I want to go with Hitman's personallity. Kinda dark...while still calm and collected. I wish to somehow write it out as the five, shifu and Po help Hitman/William feel again. That's why I am asking who should his love interest be. Pm me or write it in reviews. Cya


	5. An old foe lurking from the shadows

**Hello there. First of all I have to thank you guys for the positive feedback. We reached 400 viewers today and for my first story it is a big number so thank you.****Here we go!!!**

Po:"Master Shifu you got him...that was so cool I mean you were like super stealthy and than you went bam you dropped him down like woooow."

"Get this bum out of here, I need to question him when he wakes up." Shifu said.

I regained conciousness while a panda was dragging me down the hall into that room again but this time I had no power to try anything again. My body gave up on me so I just let him drag me to the room I was previously in. He put me on the bed and than he just left.

Few minutes after the red panda from before came in the room while holding some sort of fancy wooden stick.

"Tell me how does a man beat up the best kung fu masters in the whole China and remain unknown to me" he asked.

"Tell me how does a man get attacked for no reason at all." I asked.

"5 of my students are in hospital and they will not be in condition to protect the valley for weeks because of you, I think that is a good reason." he said.

I could see that he was really angry so I stayed quiet.

"Don't worry...I will not kill you or lock you up in prison, It would be such a waste of talent BUT for punishment you will protect the valley along with me and Po while the five is healing" he said.

"Okay but please tell me who is Po and what is you name and who am I protecting the valley from" I asked a bit confused.

"My name is Shifu and from now on you will address me as Master Shifu and Po is the panda that dragged you here, he is also a Dragon Warrior...he is destined for greatness." Shifu said.

"Now you will come with me to the hospital so you can apologise to my students, i will wait outside and you have 10 minutes to prepare." Shifu said and than he left me in the room to prepare and I was just sitting there what in the fuck did I get myself into.

I met Shifu outside infront of the huge castle place thing.

"Nice castle!" I said.

"It is not a caste, It is a palace and it was built by my best friend and mentor Master Oogway!" Shifu said.

"Hm...he was a good architect!" I said.

We finally reached the hospital down in the village. Everyone was giving me the unwanted looks on our way there but now I was with this Master Shifu and he must heave been very respected because nobody attacked us. We went in only to see all my latest victims on their beds sleeping but the snake wasn't there. The nurse came in and said: "Master Shifu the situtation with Viper is crittical. She suffered a huge head trauma and she can't move or remember anything. She is paralysed mentally and phisically."

It didn't bug me at all. I remembered myself that I have no feelings and I could care less about that viper. My job was to kill, one accidental kill on the way won't make any difference about who I am. Just another body on a pile I tought and than I left but Shifu followed me outside to confront me.

"Hey where do you think you are going, get back in there and apologise to them when they wake up." Shifu said.

I crouched down to his eye level and I said in low tone: "You see the deal was to protect the valley not mourne you students. Now if you ever tell me what to do again I will kill them all and I will bathe the Palace in your blood, you feel me?"

"That is not a way to talk to you master." Shifu said.

"You are not my master because I don't need you. I can kill anyone, brake from any prison or restrains...you see you don't have the upperhand on me and you never will so now if you love your students and you Palace you will back off. When the valley is attacked I will be there."

I walked away from him and I was heading for that Palace up there. I wanted to sleep in that room I was captured in so I did. After going trought all 1000 steps I was up and I wanted to eat something because I had no chance to do it yet. I went into the kitchen and I saw a panda named Po.

"Hey you are a guy that I dragged an hour ago." Po se while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Want to eat?" He finally spoke to me

"Yeah actually I am very hungry... do you have some chicken maybe?" I asked and than I realised what I said.

Po was just looking at me with disgust.

There were moments of silence but than I heard a some sort of siren.

"The valley is under attack" Po said

"We gotta go and where are my weapons?" I asked

"They are in my room, right next to yours hurry up we have to go." He shouted.

"Go Po I will catch up" I said.

We got out of the kitchen and I went into Po's room to get my weapons. I still had 4 bullets in my gun and my throwing daggers.

"There they are, finally" I shouted.

I picked them and I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and when I reached the bottom all I saw was fire and that panda knocked out aswell as that master Shifu.

"Well it's all on me than."

I looked around for a while just to see who my enemies were.

Crocks, light armor, mele weapons, skilled fighters, 8 of them. I set my timer watch and said: "33 second."

I started walking towards them while pulling my daggers out I was still walking when I threw both of my daggers that went flying right into 2 crocks necks...instant death. 2 more crocks attacked me now. First went for the hook but I saw it coming miles away so I slipped right under it and the other one was already striking with a roundhouse kick but he missed me and kicked his friend instead, first crock was knocked out by his friend and I wanted to finish the other guy so I slammed my thumbs into his eyesockets twisting them untill I reached his brain. He was dead and the remaining crocks didn't attack at all. There was a moment of silence untill one of them said:

"I have a message for you killer, Li said that this is just a beginning...he will have justice for his friends and our fallen brothers. Li wants your head killer and he will get it"

"Haha...so he did actually deliver the message, tell him I killed 4 more of his friends...and I will kill and kill untill there is not a single one of your species left. Now go be a good boy and tell him that." I said.

I turned around to walk away so did they.

Po and Shifu woke up and they dusted off in a few moments Po asked with a tired tone: "Who were they and how did you defeat them. They were talking something about someone killing 5 of their brothers, you know who that is maybe?".

"That is a long story." I said.

"And we would like to hear it." Shifu said.

**To be continued hahah. Thanks for the support on this story. I am very happy that you like it. Tell me what you think about this chapter and maybe som suggestions. Cya soon!**


	6. Question 2

Hey there just a quick question and news.

I wonder if you like the direction I am taking this to. And I came up with the spylike ending it is so cool to me. I'm not going to reveal it but its really twisty. You won't expect that to happen. It has something to do with love interests :P

Let me know what you think in reviews and should I make longer chapters.

Cyaa


	7. My end of the deal

As we were heading back to the palace I asked both of them how in the hell did they lose to those bums and Po and Shifu were talking about a rock that they threw and after that they were blinded and couldn't see anything.

"Ahh shiit...that 'rock' is called a flashbang and I must have dropped them when I kil...I mean fought those crocks" I said

"About that...they were talking about a creature killing their brothers in seconds with a weapon of sort that fires metal. Care to explain?" Shifu asked

"I will, when the time is right for now let's just head back." I said knowing well that I will soon part my ways with them.

We went up those stairs and on top was the furious 5...now 4 actually. Their heads were hung down and pure anger poured out off their eyes. Viper was still recovering from her head trauma I gave her and the rest of the five were stitched up and ready for action. They saw me standing there behind Shifu minding my own business and staring at them blankly.

"What is your problem anyways and what kind of monster are you?" Tigress spat at me out of the blue. My expression was unchanged.

"The best!" I answered coldly as possible.

They were all looking at me wide eyed because of my unfazed response.

"What do you do anyways. You are to good of a fighter to be just some thug. So what are you?" Mantis asked. They all looked at me, expecting that I tell them but I just shrugged.

"Can't tell you...I swore I would never talk about my past. It can be...dangerous to say at least." I said.

"So you guys really do exsist" I raised a brow.

"Yeah I read about people like you, emotionless stoic monster that run around killing people for money...disgustang" Tigress explained and the five shit their eyes up signalling they wanted to know if that was true.

"Guessing you killed those crocks didn't you?" Pathetic creature Monkey yelled.

The wind started to blow really fast as the storm was coming closer and closer.

"Shifu I think now that your protectors are all fine, that ends our deal. I held my end of the deal and now the turn is yours." Shifu nodded in approval. I turned to leave and already taking the first step when I heard Tigress say:

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you scum!"

"I am so afraid..." Tigress roared behind me but I didn't care. I think that I will need to find a new employer. I need money anyways and the only thing I do good is killing people. Maybe one day I will meet those master under more pleasant circumstances but for now I need to find shelter.

**I know it is short but I took some time iff this story. I'm pushing this chapter up to let you know I didn't forget about the story.**

**TBC... (Very soon)!**


	8. Torture!

**Hello there! I decided when this story ends, there will be a sequel! I have problems with time lately. The school started...that's depressing lol. Anyways...****Shall we?**

I got away from the palace and the masters. Tigress said she was going to keep an eye on me so that's gonna be a problem. I had few 'missions' to do. They were food, water and money. I left the village aswell and headed back to the bamboo forest where I originally arrived. I could se the sunrays of the setting sun breaking trought the bamboos. This land was actually very beautiful...I had to admit.

I walked on foot on a dirty road and my shoes and suit got a bit dirty. I was deep in my toughts and than the realization hit me.

"Wait a second, why should I become a killer here? I mean I am new to this world but the only difference now is that I have a choice. Continue being the monster or be a protector." I decided that the smart decision would be to return to the Jade Palace to ask for forgiveness. Yeah they would get used to me...not Tigress tho but others in time...I think they will. I was a bit happy thinking that now I can actually have a brighter future. So off we go!!!

**Few minutes later:**I entered the village only to find nobody in the previously crowded streets. Okay something is up I tought. No sounds, no motion...nothing!

"What the hell??" I asked loudly.

Still nothing!

I didn't like it one single bit. After a few moments I heard loud screams about 2 streets away. I rushed there in a hurry and Jesus Christ it was like a horror scene. The 4 warriors NAILED to 4 separate poles. It looked so twisted. Monkey was nailed trought his tail and one hand. Tigress was nailed multiple times in the ears and hands and her abdomen was bleeding very hard. Crane's wings were broken and Shifu and Po were nowhere to be found. They were surrounded by 6 wolves with swords, nails and hammers.

Jesus...the scene was horrible. I felt so bad for them.

"Hmmm look at this miserable scums. Guys we are gonna rape this tiger after the killing party is over hahaha" The leader shouted and Tigress gritted her teeth but that soon faded away because of the pain.

I had 4 bullets in my gun...6 enemies...2 throwing knives. I hid away behind a house corner while their torture continued.

I want this to be quick and fast. I pulled out my gun and fired. 4 wolves fell to the ground with holes in their heads and because of the suprise, remaining 2 turned around so I got an opening. I pulled out my knives and threw them to their throats. Blood spilled out while they were slowly falling to the ground. Warriors were half consious and Tigress was in the worst condition.

I rushed to her because she was hanging on for her dear life. She opened her eyes slowly. She gave my the smallest smile in the world.

"Tigress this is going to hurt" I pulled all the nails out of her and quickly picked her up bridal style.

"Guys I will come back for you. She needs medical attention urgently." They all weakly nodded and I took off with Tigress in my arms. I arrived at the place where I visited them before. I bursted out trought the door while shouting for the doctor. 3 nurses stormed out of the hall with a moving bed. I put her down on the bed and backed off a bit.

The main nurse looked at me with a worried face.

"If she doesn't survive...neither will you" I said with a serious tone.

"And tell other nurses to go take care of the 3 remaining masters. They are 2 streets away. Nurses nodded and went in the operation room.

**Later:**

"Waiting...for what?" I tought

"Like they were going accept me...a killer"

My toughts were ended by the nurse coming out in the lobby area. I got up from my seat to face her.

"She survived" nurse said.

"So did you...congratulations. When can I see her?" I somehow felt calm and happy that she survived.

"You can see her right away, but please be easy on her, she is still in pain"

I nodded to the nurse and walked towards the room Tigress was in. I opened the door and Tigress slowly looked at me in the doorway. She continued looking calmly without saying a word.

"Master Tigress I hope when you get better that you can forgive me for my past and what I did before. I decided to change BUT I will need you guys to guide me." She just listened without a word so I continued.

"You know...some people don't have a choice. I know that because that was a luxury I didn't posses before...but do now. So I choose to stay!" I exclaimed.

Still silence. I already realized that she will never welcome me.

I started to leave when...

"Thank you." She said.

"What?..."

"I owe you my life mister William"

"Please...just William." She nodded.

"You in pain master?" She nodded slowly again.

I came closer to pet her head. She was resisting at first but she soon let loose. She purred loudly. I stopped and backed off a bit while still looking at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"When I was a kid...I had a cat and I know for a fact that cats enjoy petting"

"What do you mean by 'Had a cat' ??"

She raised a brow.

"Oh...in my world cats can not talk and are still primitive"

She eased a bit from my explanation.

"Could you pet me again?" she asked.

I smiled before petting her again and making her forget about the pain.

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**And the bonding between furious five...especially Tigress and William started.**

**Review, follow...**

**Also the Shifu and Po duo is still missing.**

**TBC...**


End file.
